The invention concerns a lamp for motor vehicles, especially a rear lamp, with several chambers arranged next to each other, each having a light source.
Patent document EP 0 48 009 A2 discloses a lamp for motor vehicles which is protected from damage by a protective grating. A plurality of parallel-extending struts are provided, which are affixed in a region of the car body bordering the lamp. The struts of the grating extend at a spacing from an outer side of a covering pane of the lamp. In order to affix the struts, strips are provided, with a profiled first strip having a bore that aligns with a bore of the car body for bindingly holding a bolt in the bore in the car body. Otherwise, a strip is provided onto which axially extending pins are formed, which grasp in a binding manner into a groove of a rubber-like strip, which is connected to the car body by adhesive. A holding of the lamp itself by this grating is not disclosed.
Patent document EP 0 795 718 A1 discloses a lamp for motor vehicles which has a plurality of chambers, in each of which a light source is arranged. The chambers, however, are arranged in a common pot-shaped housing, an opening of which is covered by a covering pane. It is disadvantageous in this known lamp, that by a rigid connection of the chambers, in particular, by fixed predetermined structures of the reflectors, lamp functions and/or a division of lamp functions within the housing are predetermined. The covering pane is connected by inter-engagement with the housing.
Patent document DE 296 18 562 U1 discloses a lamp for motor vehicles having a housing with many chambers, each with a light source. An opening of such a pot-shaped housing is closed by a covering pane. Plug elements are provided at an outer edge of the housing with which a socket piece can be attached. The socket piece is preferably constructed as a rear reflector. An expense for manufacturing can be reduced by manufacturing a housing and a socket piece together. It is disadvantageous in this known lamp, that for a symmetrical arrangement of the lamp, supports having varying shapes are necessary to accommodate the housing and the socket piece.
It is an object of this invention therefore to further develop a lamp for motor vehicles which ensures, on the one hand, an increased variability, and on the other hand, a simplified replaceability of the lamp.
In order to achieve this object, the invention, in connection with limitations set forth in the preamble of the main claim, is characterized in that chambers are each formed as lamp units with a pot-shaped housing having a light source, an opening of the housing being closed by a covering pane, and in that a locking device is provided with mechanisms to attach the lamp units to a common support.
An advantage of a lamp according to the invention is particularly provided by having separate lamp units, which creates a modular design of a lamp. Each lamp unit is allocated a specific lamp function. Lamp functions are predetermined by construction of illumination structural components, for example a reflector or a covering pane, of individual lamp units. In this way, a lamp can be created with any desired arrangement of lamp functions. Advantageously, even after manufacture of the lamp, the arrangement of the lamp units within the lamp can be changed, so that a highest degree of variability is provided. Furthermore, a locking device makes it so that one or more lamp units can be removed or replaced in a simple way. The handling of replacement of a light source is especially made easier in that after removal of a lamp unit, a light source can be removed at a rear side of the lamp unit and another can be inserted again. The covering pane does not need to be removed from the housing.
According to a particular embodiment of the invention, the locking device has a holding element which is affixed to the support and can be brought into a locking position at edge areas of the lamp units. By bringing the holding element into the edge areas of the lamp units, on the one hand, a secure seating of the lamp units is ensured and, on the other hand, only small portions of lamp emission surfaces thereof are covered.
According to another embodiment, the holding element is constructed so that it is long and extends along a longitudinal edge of the lamp. Preferably, the holding element is constructed as a single piece and can thus function as a border or trim strip for the lamp. By the long construction of the holding element, several lamp units can be unlocked or locked in an uncomplicated way.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the holding element is constructed as a U-shaped bracket, free ends of which are coupled to the support. In this way, the holding element can be brought into the locking or unlocking positions by pivoting it about a pivot axis extending parallel to it.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the ends of the bracket are coupled to a rear side of the support. In this way, a small curvature of the pivot path of the holding element is created during unlocking or locking, which simplifies handling. In addition, when the ends are linked at an upper edge area of the rear side of the support, gravitational force of the holding element can be used to bring it into the locking position.
According to an additional embodiment of the invention, a safety element is allocated to the bracket and creates a clear locking position of the bracket by affixing the bracket to th e support and furthermore, allows a secure mounting of the bracket on the support.
According to another embodiment of the invention, each of the lamp units has on its rear side a contact element, which can be connected by a plug-in connection to a second contact element of the support. Preferably, the contact element of the lamp unit can be constructed as a plug element, which automatically snaps to the second contact element of the support. In this way, mechanical and electrical connections are simultaneously created, so that, particularly in the unlocking position of the holding element, a detaching of the lamp unit from the support is prevented. By appropriate guides of the lamp-surrounding car body parts, the lamp units can be clamped in an opening formed by the car body, ensuring a secure mechanical mounting. This can, for example, be done by flexible tongues, under pre-tension, projecting from the car body part.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an outer side of the holding element can be used to arrange an optical element on it. This can preferably be a rear reflector. As an alternative, the optical element can also be constructed as an active structural component, with the long holding element functioning as a cable channel to conduct electrical energy.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the lamp units have the same dimensions, so that in an uncomplicated way, a changing arrangement of the lamp functions within the lamp is ensured.